Thankyou
by Chiyuki Yuuna
Summary: Disini, aku bertanya, siapakah yang paling pantas mendapatkan senyuman terindahmu itu ? A little bit angst. [SPOILER]


-oOo-

Aku penasaran, siapakah yang paling pantas menerima senyuman terindahmu ? Aku sudah sering melihatnya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti berpikir siapakah yang paling pantas mendapatkannya.

Mungkin Zen ? Zen sangat mencintaimu.

Bayangkan seberapa terkejutnya aku ketika Zen menyatakanmu sebagai kekasihnya di depan para wartawan yang haus berita akan dirinya. Apalagi dengan kasus Echo Girl saat itu.

Ketika Zen memanggilmu ke depan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah satu satunya orang yang ia cintai. Dunianya. Hatinya. Bahkan ia menempatkan dirimu lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihatmu dan Zen bersama dari balik panggung saat itu.

Dan tentu saja, sekalipun begitu, kau juga mencintai Zen kembali.

Senyumanmu selalu merekah ketika kau bersama dengannya, membantunya melewati masa masa sulit dan menemaninya menuju masa depan.

Maaf jika saat itu aku tidak melindungimu dari Saeran, andai Zen tidak datang, maka aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Sekalipun ini hanya akan membuat tingkat kenarsisannya meninggi, aku mengakui bahwa saat itu ia benar benar terlihat seperti ksatria berkuda putihmu.

Atau mungkin Yoosung ? Ia juga mencintaimu.

Sekalipun ia sering membandingkanmu dengan Rika, pada akhirnya ia sadar dengan perasaannya padamu dan dapat melihatmu sebagai dirimu sendiri dan bukan Rika. Ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Dan tentu saja kau menerimanya.

Bahkan ketika sebelah mata Yoosung tidak dapat melihat kembali, kau tetap menerimanya. Menerima segala kekurangan Yoosung dan membantunya agar dapat melewati fase berdukanya akan Rika.

Dan tentu saja, selayaknya Zen, kau juga mencintainya.

Kau menjadi sumber kebahagiaanya dan vice versa. Aku minta maaf saat itu aku menyakitinya dengan tindakanku, tapi bahkan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu, aku tau kau juga mungkin tidak dapat memaafkanku saat itu, tapi terimakasih telah menerima permintaan maafku.

Bahkan Jumin sekalipun mencintaimu. Mungkin ia yang pantas mendapatkannya ?

Lelaki yang berhati dingin dan hanya mencintai Elizabeth 3rd membuka hatinya untukmu, berubah hanya untukmu. Bahkan aku masih tidak percaya ia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang pernah ku kenal, kau benar benar merubahnya, dalam segi positif tentunya.

Menaklukan hati seorang Jumin bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan kau berhasil melakukannya, kau benar benar perempuan yang hebat, pantas saja aku terus menerus jatuh terhadapmu.

Kau mencintainya apa adanya, meskipun kadang ia bertingkah kekanak kanakan dan bahkan egois. Saat itu aku juga bertemu dengan Saeran dengan cara yang mengejutkan, aku memang bertemu dengannya juga saat kau bersama Yoosung, tapi saat itu jujur lebih mengejutkan, tapi kau tetap menjadi kau. Kau dengan lembut memanggil namaku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku minta maaf jika pada saat itu aku sedikit mengutarakan perasaanku dan mungkin membuatmu terbebani, aku tidak bermaksud mengutarakannya, tetapi kau terus menerus membuatku jatuh semakin dalam terhadapmu. Tapi aku juga serius ketika mengatakan kau dan Jumin benar benar cocok.

Seperti Zen dan Yoosung, ia juga menempatkan dirimu lebih penting daripada dirinya. Kau benar benar cocok dengan siapapun dari mereka.

Lalu.. bagaimana denganku ?

Kenapa kau tidak memilihku.. ? Kau memilih Jaehee, kau memilih Yoosung, kau memilih Zen, kau memilih Jumin. Kenapa kau tidak memilihku.. ?

Apakah ini takdirku untuk selalu mencintaimu dan menderita melihatmu tersenyum dari jauh di pelukan lelaki lain ?

Nah.. tapi walaupun kau memilihku, sekalipun itu hanyalah untuk secret route atau true end, aku akan mendorongmu menjauh dariku. Aku tidak dapat memberikanmu kebahagiaan seperti yang mereka berikan. Aku hanya akan menyakitimu karna aku berbahaya.

Jadi, janganlah pernah memilihku, sekalipun aku sangat ingin memilikimu, kau sangatlah baik, jadi aku yakin kau khawatir terhadapku, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, itu hanya akan membuang buang waktumu.

Aku akan mencari Saeran, dan aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu. Maka dari itu, jangalah mendekatiku, selama kau tetap sehat dan ceria, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah tidak kau pilih. Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu sekalipun kau tidak menyadarinya.

Karna sesuai nama yang ku ambil, aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindung untukmu.

Lagian, kau telah memberikanku banyak hal, kau membiarkanku bermimpi, kau bahkan tidak menertawakan mimpi burukku. Kau juga membuatku dapat merasakan harapan, bahwa suatu saat, kau akan memilihku, dan kita akan memiliki kisah cinta kita sendiri.

Tapi tentu saja itu hanya harapan kan ? Sekalipun kau memilihku hanya untuk sementara.. aku.. benar benar ingin memiliki cerita cinta bersama denganmu. Sekalipun kau tidak bisa mencintaiku selaman-

"Saeyoung !"

Eh ?

Nama... ku ?

Ketika aku mengedip, kalian berada di depanku, Zen, Jumin, Yoosung, dan kau... [Y/N], sedang bersama dengan Jaehee di sofaku.

"Saeyoung, aku harap kau tidak berfikir aneh aneh barusan !"

Kenapa Yoosung memanggilku dengan nama asliku ?

"Oi ! Saeyoung ! Sebelum kau melakukan hal bodoh, aku harus memperingatimu. [Y/N] adalah duniaku, dia juga adalah hatiku, dia segalanya bagiku. Maka dari itu, mumohon jaga dia untukku, seperti saat dia menjagaku."

Huh ? Zen ? Apa maksudmu ?

"Ini sudah bukan tentang secret ending ataupun true ending lagi Saeyoung. [Y/N] mencintaimu sejak awal, bahkan jika mungkin, ia akan meninggalkan ku... kami dari awal hanya untukmu. Ia benar benar mencintaimu kau tau. Seperti Zen, aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya lagi, atau kau akan berhadapan dengan kami."

Jumin ? Sebenarnya.. ada apa ini ?

"Saeyoung, mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi, kami juga ingin merasakan cinta dari [Y/N] meski hanya sekali, bukankah kami juga layak mendapatkan [Y/N] ? Bukannya [Y/N] tidak ingin memilihmu Saeyoung, ia sudah memilihmu dari awal. Tapi setidaknya... biarkan dia mencintai kami sementara sebelum akhirnya mencintai mu selamanya."

"Kami, mempecayakannya padamu Saeyoung. Tolong jaga dia."

Ini nyata... ? Apa yang Jumin, Zen, dan Yoosung katakan ? Tapi bukankah [Y/N] mencintai mereka ?

"Oi, kakak."

Kali ini, suara yang sangat kurindukan menyapa telingaku. Saeran... Ia.. mengakui bahwa kami adalah saudara ?

"Aku merasakan kau berpikir yang aneh aneh, tapi apa menurutmu itu hal yang pantas dilakukan saat akan melamar ? Ck.. menjadi kembar benar benar merepotkan."

Ah.. apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa kami adalah kembar.

"Waah ! Saeyoung ! Apa yang kau pikirkan barusaan !"

Yoosung seketika berteriak, menarik perhatianmu dan Jaehee, dan kau berjalan ke arahku.

"Yoosung ? Kenapa kau berteriak ?"

Ah.. suaramu masih sama seperti biasanya. Masih lembut dan indah..

"[Y/N] ! Saeyoung mengatakan ia akan melamarmu ! Dan Saeran mengatakan ia berpikir yang aneh aneh !"

Kau berkedip sebentar ke arah Yoosung sebelum menatap diriku dengan lekat dan memiringkan kepalamu dengan imut ke arah samping.

"Saeyoung.. apa jangan jangan.. kau berpikir tentang.. 'space station wedding' ?"

"[Y/N]. Kau tidak seharusnya bercanda soal itu kepada Saeyoung, kau-"

Zen menceramahimu soal itu, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku.. benar benar bahagia mendengar ucapanmu. Kau mengingatnya.

"Saeyoung. Bolehkah aku menjawab sebelum kau bertanya ?"

Aku terbisu, dan hanya anggukan yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Tapi kau tetap tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"'Ya, aku menerimanya', Saeyoung. Aku benar benar senang, terimakasih, dan aku mencintaimu. Mari hidup bersama dengan bahagia mulai saat ini !"

Dengan reflek, aku langsung memelukmu. Memberikan teriakan protes dari Yoosung dan Zen dan tatapan tidak suka dari Jumin dan Saeran.

"Saeyoung ?"

Aku mendengar suaramu yang sepertinya kebingungan. Tapi, aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya saat ini.

Aku... benar benar bahagia, dan aku benar benar ingin berterimakasih kepadamu.

Untuk membuat harapan konyolku menjadi nyata.

Untuk membantuku menyelesaikan kepingan puzzle ini dan menemukan Saeran kembali.

Untuk tidak pergi ketika aku mendorongmu menjauh dariku.

Untuk membuat yang lainnya bahagia sebagaimana juga denganku.

Untuk membawa ku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri.

Untuk memanggil namaku.

Untuk memilihku.

Untuk tidak melupakanku.

Dan untuk menujukan senyummu itu kepadaku.

Terimakasih."Aku mencintaimu".

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, maka dari itu.. aku mohon ! Jangan mengulang kembali ! Aku mohon ! Karna aku benar benar sangat mencintaimu !"

Kau sepertinya sedikit terkaget dengan pernyataan tiba tibaku. Tapi seketika wajah kaget tersebut digantikan dengan senyum lembutmu dan kau balas memelukku dengan lembut.

"Deal. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Saeyoung."

Ah.. Apakah ini mimpi ? Jika ini mimpi, aku benar benar tidak ingin terbangun, karna aku benar benar bahagia...

[Y/N]...

Terimakasih...

-oOo-

Sekarang sudah berakhir bukan ? Sudah berakhir bukan ? Kau telah bersama orang yang benar benar kau cintai... [Y/N], terimakasih telah membuatku dapat melewati masa berduka ku akan Rika, terimakasih telah menunjukkanku jalan yang benar.. terimakasih telah membuatku dapat merasakan cintamu meski hanya sebentar... terimakasih... dan selamat berbahagia dengan Luci-Saeyoung. Aku akan meneruskan impianku menjadi dokter hewan. Maka dari itu... Tolong tetap dukung aku oke ?

-oOo-

Senyummu memang yang terindah daripada yang paling indah sekalipun, aku mengerti perasaan Saeyoung sekarang, melihatmu tersenyum di pelukan lelaki lain sangatlah menyakitkan, tetapi kau telah memberikan ku cinta yang sama besarnya dengan cintamu pada Saeyoung meski hanya sementara, kau membantuku melewati masa kelamku karna keluargaku dan Echo Girl.. kau telah memberikanku banyak kebahagiaan. Maka dari itu, berbahagialah dengan Saeyoung kali ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku akan kembali meraih prestasi yang pernah kita gapai bersama, tolong lihatlah aku nanti oke ? Aku mencintaimu.

-oOo-

Kau datang dan pergi seenaknya dari hidupku, memberikanku perasaan ini dan pergi menuju Saeyoung. Tapi aku tidak boleh menahanmu bersamaku disini. Kau telah memberikan cintamu padaku sebelumnya. Menemaniku dan mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Mengajarkanku apa arti cinta. Tapi, kebahagiaanmu lebih penting daripada kebahagiaanku. Maka dari itu, pergilah, dan kejarlah kebahagiaan sejatimu. Lagian pula, aku masih memiliki seseorang untuk menemaniku. Ya kan, Elizabeth 3rd ?

-oOo-

"[Y/N]... aku mencintaimu"

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum yang kau berikan saat itu. Senyum yang membuat hatiku berdetak lebih cepat. Dan jawabanmu membawa desiran halus dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu, - !"

Terimakasih...

-End-

Halo.. :') Saya baper, salam kenal ( slap ). Saya Yukari, salam kenal :') Yukari bikin ffn ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Tapi yang paling utama dan Yukari yakin ini udah terkenal banget.

"707 has a feeling for you no matter what route you are" = I'm not crying. You are.

"707 remembered everytime you reseted." = 'Are you sure want to delete 'Mystic Messenger ?'

Apa yang gua harapkan dari Mystic Messenger :

Game seru penuh cowok cakep yang lucu.

Realita :

Angst, angst, too much angsst ! I can't take it anymoreee. No sleep. #killRikaagain. #saveV2k16. #saveSaeyoung2k16.

Tuh kan Yukari baper lagi :') Tapi di kali ini, Yukari bikin Yoosung, Zen sama Jumin(ten) inget juga :') Jadi quadruple bapernya :') Tadi mau nambahin Saeran juga, tapi kokoro ku ga kuat mz. :') Tapi ada rencana bikin Saeran angst sih :') Kalau saya belum tepar karna baper :') Maka dari itu, saya mau kasih bonus :')

Ngomong ngomong saya pengen rute V atau Saeran :') They need more love from us :')

-Bonus-

Ah, aku tidak termasuk dalam daftar ini, jahatnya, tapi yah, aku juga tidak tertarik, aku tidak ingin terlibat romansa dengannya, saya masih normal mz, lagian mz Zen saja sudah cukup buatku, Ayem oke mz soalnya ayem setrong mz.

-Jaehee

-Real End-


End file.
